1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a recording medium changer. More specifically, the present invention relates to the technical field of improving workability by causing a storage block to be present in the forward position when storage and ejection of a recording medium into and from the storage block are performed via an opening formed in the front side portion of the outer casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording medium changers exist which include a storage block having a plurality of storage shelves each storing a recording medium, for example, a disc-shaped recording medium such as an optical disc, eject a desired recording medium from the individual storage shelves by a conveying block and convey the ejected recording medium to a predetermined position, mount the conveyed recording medium onto a drive block by the conveying block, and perform such processing as playback or reading of data recorded on the mounted recording medium.
In some of these recording medium changers, the storage block, the conveying block, and the drive block are arranged inside the outer casing, and an opening is formed in the front side portion of the outer casing to allow storage and ejection of the recording medium into and from the storage block.
In the related art, there is a type of recording medium changer in which the storage block is arranged in a fixed state on the frontmost side, the conveying block is arranged so as to be vertically movable on the rear side of the storage block, and the drive block is arranged in a fixed state on the rear side of the storage block (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-139686).
Also, in the related art, there is a type of recording medium changer in which the conveying block is arranged on the frontmost side so as to be vertically movable, the storage block is arranged on the rear side of the conveying block so as to be fixed on the upper side, and the drive block is arranged on the rear side of the conveying block in a fixed state below the storage block (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-325361).